Kingdom hearts: The Keyblade War
by multimb10
Summary: Set during the beginning of the Keyblade war, read on as you are introduced to a multitude of colourful characters and story arcs as this universe gradually expands into something huge.


The keyblade war

Chapter 1: Recruitment

"Master I'm ready, please allow to fight!" shouted a young girl, the middle aged man beside her sighed.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, please!" She pleaded  
He looked hesitant at first but then a warm smile came from his face "Alright Elizabeth, I'll allow you to join the war, just be careful"  
The girl known as Elizabeth screamed with joy "Yes, thank you I won't disappoint you master" and with that she ran off to go get her stuff, but the moment she turned around and started running the man's kind smile gradually turned into a look of sadness.  
"I was hoping she would never ask to do this"

Elizabeth had finally gotten all of her stuff ready but by the time she finished it was really dark and she decided to stay for the night. She couldn't sleep so she decided to summon her starlight keyblade. "Who would've thought, out of all the people to be able to wield a keyblade I would be one of them" She slightly smirked as she looked and eventually fell asleep with it in her hands.  
The middle aged man known as John walked past the room and noticed her clenching the keyblade, and he himself smirked as he walked to his room.

It was now morning and Master John was going to surprise Elizabeth with some breakfast in bed before she left to go into the war but she was already gone. He saw a note written by her and all it said was 'Couldn't wait any longer, see ya later master and thanks for the help'; he looked down at the food and realised that there is a chance that was the last time he would see her. Elizabeth had woken up early in order to reach Daybreak town without any problems, but she may have gone a bit too early; she looked around hoping to see anyone who could help her out but at first it seemed like there wasn't anyone around.

She took a few steps and then starts to feel faint, eventually she passes out and when she wakes up she's in a weird area. What she doesn't know is that she is going through her dive to the heart.  
"The hell, where am I?" she looked around and she noticed she was on a single platform with seemingly no escape, Eventually she is asked a multitude of questions and after seemingly forever she is shown five different symbols.  
"Oh finally, I've been waiting for this for so long!" Elizabeth was going to pick the union she wished to serve for the war; after a while of pondering she eventually picked the Unicornis region, mainly because she read up the leader better known as the foreteller and though he look really handsome even if she couldn't see his face.

After this she started feeling faint once again and passed out in this room, she awoke in Daybreak town and it was different, the place was packed to the brim with people. "Wow, where did all these people come from?" However she didn't have time to find out as the moment she went to confront someone a giant creature had come out of nowhere and attacked. But before Elizabeth could have time to react a mysterious man had come out of nowhere and destroyed the creature.

"Are you Elizabeth?" He asked  
"Err, yes sir!" Elizabeth was lost for words, she knew who he was and didn't know how to respond  
"I'm-"  
"The foreteller, I know!" she interrupted because she was so excited but the foreteller calmly waited for her to quiet down and then started again  
"Yes I am indeed a foreteller and I had come to welcome you to Daybreak town but you know how that ended up"  
"Yeah, but you totally kicked his but hahahah!" Elizabeth was clearly nervous and this made the foreteller smirk.  
"There's no need to be nervous around me, I'm not as mean as I look" He said with a kind smile, and when he did this she quickly saw an image of her master's face, she then chuckled to herself, she had managed to gain her composure and replied with a "Thank you sir".  
"You're more than welcome, now where was I, oh yeah I'd like to introduce you to Chirishii, Chirishii will help you out with anything you need to know about Daybreak town"  
"Thank you"  
And with that the foreteller and disappeared in a portal of light. Chirishii then came up to Elizabeth and said "Welcome to the Unicornis, you have now been officially recruited, would you like to start your first mission" and with that she nodded.


End file.
